


I'll Get You Lost (But I'm Having Fun)

by writworm42



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Begging, Daddy Kink, Edging, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Teasing, fucking in drag, very light verbal humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writworm42/pseuds/writworm42
Summary: Based on two AQ prompts, asking for jealous Branjie and Branjie fucking in drag.





	I'll Get You Lost (But I'm Having Fun)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to holtzmanns for beta-ing, encouraging me, and providing me with the song that inspired the lyrics!
> 
> Song title from Holy by King Princess

Anyone who had been in the game for longer than five minutes knew that drag wasn’t just about the art; it was also about the hustle. On stage, down on the floor at the bar, even through the neat scroll of an Instagram profile, drag was all about the little wink, the brush of a hand while grabbing a crisp dollar-bill, the extra swing in your hips and smolder on screen to keep the tips coming and the royalties rolling. Anything to get attention, anything to get a fan’s dick up, just as long as it got their dollar out. Brooke did it herself every time she spread her legs and palmed her own tits for the man in the front on Saturday evenings. She did it every time she blew a kiss on an Instagram live or uploaded a shirtless photo of herself. She did it every time she chose a skin-tight leotard over a sensible pair of shorts, smooth lines of her legs leading right to her crotch when she opened them after flipping into a handstand, bills flying at her from all directions.

So when Vanessa winked at a fan, shook her tits at the crowd, reached up to give a particularly tall man a quick peck on the cheek as she palmed a particularly generous tip, Brooke should have had no problem with it. 

Right?

“Alright, time to get started again!” Silky yelled into the microphone, voice amplified over the still-screaming crowd as Vanessa dropped her final pose, laughing and smiling like she’d just won a goddamn Oscar. Brooke felt irritation burn in her stomach, flames prickling their way down to the area between her legs.

_ Fucking tease. _

Brooke shifted in her seat, fully aware that her tuck was dangerously close to moving out of place. As if she could sense Brooke’s predicament, Vanessa pranced back up to the stage, swinging her ass like it was her job as she walked back to her seat, flashing a smug, challenging grin at Brooke as she sat down next to her. Brooke’s skin was crawling, possession and rage and arousal all mixing and growing all at once, pressing down on her chest and making it harder and harder to breathe. Vanessa wasn’t even supposed to perform during a commercial break, that was when they were supposed to discuss; she’d changed the program at the last minute. Brooke had seen her rehearse her choreography before; and that performance certainly was  _ not _ the chaste little slow-dance she’d performed in their living room. 

As if Vanessa could read her mind she leaned over, coughed so that Brooke would look, and took a long drink of water, pushing the straw into her mouth farther than it needed to go. She let her eyes flutter closed as she slowly and subtly withdrew it from her mouth, and teasingly licked the excess water that didn’t actually exist off of her lips. 

“Hey, sorry, I need help with my tuck, it’s kind of burning.” Brooke blurted suddenly, not thinking clearly enough to realize she’d said it right into the microphone and cut off Silky’s comment about whatever wig drama was on screen at the moment (was  _ anyone _ still interested in that?). “Vanessa, come with me.” 

Vanessa would have come willingly. Brooke didn’t need to grab her by the wrist and pull her off with her. She did anyway, moving so fast that the younger queen was barely able to keep up.

“Well, I think we all know how that tuck’s gonna get fixed…” Silky’s voice chased them out the door as they retreated into the bathroom, but Brooke was too far-gone to care. 

Let them all know what was happening; that was even better. Maybe the embarrassment would remind Vanessa who she was dealing with.

The door to the bathroom had barely closed before Brooke slammed Vanessa up against it and pinned her hands above her head, her body so close that Vanessa barely had room to breathe.

“What’s wrong, M--” Vanessa’s taunt was cut off by Brooke’s mouth on hers, crashing their lips together. 

Vanessa melted into the kiss, opening her mouth to let Brooke’s tongue in, moaning softly as Brooke broke the kiss to continue travelling across Vanessa’s skin, sucking along her jawline, biting at base of her ear, licking her way down to the nape of her neck.

“You think you’re cute, flirting with people like that? Trying to make me jealous?”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Vanessa breathed out as Brooke bit down hard, pulling at the skin a little and knowing that a telling bruise would begin to bloom there by the time they were ready to go back out. Good; let everyone know what they were doing, who Vanessa belonged to.

“That’s exactly what you wanted, isn’t it? Wanted to get me mad so I’d take you like this, put you in your place?” Brooke smirked against Vanessa’s skin, “Dirty boy.”

Vanessa whined needily, squirming underneath Brooke, who tightened her grip on her wrists.

“I’m gonna let you go and give you to the count of ten to get untucked, understand?” 

“Yes, Papi.” 

Brooke had barely gotten to seven before Vanessa had untucked and dropped her panties to the floor, red lace strewn around the base of her heels.

The little whore.

Brooke was on Vanessa within the next second, crashing their lips together.

“Was Silky in on this too? Hm?” Brooke demanded between breathy huffs, Vanessa’s mouth wild and frantic on her lips, her chin, anywhere it could land. 

She smirked as she kissed her way down the path she’d previously traced with her teeth, licking and nibbling at the purple blossoms underneath Vanessa’s skin. “Answer me, slut.” 

“ _ Fuck…”  _ a high-pitched whine escaped Vanessa’s lips as Brooke explored her body, cupping her ass with one hand and tracing up to the inside of her thighs with the other.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Brooke let the pace of her fingers slow as she inched her way up to Vanessa’s cock. “All this trouble, and all you had to do was ask.” she clicked her tongue, reaching a finger underneath Vanessa’s cock to slowly stroke along her perineum. Vanessa gasped, and Brooke smirked; she finally had Vanessa right where she wanted her.

“Tell me how sorry you are for trying to mess around like that.” 

“So sorry, fuck, so sorry, Papi…” Brooke gripped Vanessa’s shaft and paused there, building suspense.

“Tell me what you’re gonna do next time.” 

“I’ll beg!” Vanessa yelped as Brooke began to pump slowly, heavily, the pace as torturous as the sensation itself.

“Good boy.” Brooke grinned while going a little faster, her movements a little tighter. 

“ _ Por favor _ , Papi, please…” Vanessa’s eyes were rolled in the back of her head, her hips thrusting into every twist of Brooke’s wrist.

She loved Vanessa like this, falling apart in her hands and completely under her mercy. “You know the rules. Beg me and maybe I’ll let you come.” 

Vanessa’s voice came out fast, face half buried in her shoulder. “Please, Brock, please, Papi, oh my god oh my god I need to come  _ I need to come please please let me come please-- _ ” 

Brooke let go.

“I don’t think you’ve earned it.” she shrugged, wiping a sticky smear of pre-cum off onto Vanessa’s skirt and stepping back, Vanessa almost stumbling forward.

Pushing a stunned Vanessa aside, she began to exit the washroom, her own tuck now actually burning as she pushed the dressing room door open. It was alright, though; the party would be over soon enough. Then she’d have a wet, squirming, dirty boy ready to take care of her.

“See you out there!” she threw over her shoulder.

As she closed the door, she heard a thick, guttural rasp.

_ “Fuck.”  _

**Author's Note:**

> I'M FINALLY CATCHING UP ON Y'ALLS PROMPTS
> 
> Still not taking more rn unfortunately, will let y'all know when they're open again!


End file.
